mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lwgoslayer10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kidd Thunder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 07:34, September 25, 2010 Word of Advice about grammar Just to point out, Smoke was already quite critical about how bad your grammar is (for example, you're not using spaces after commas or full-stops, or capital letters at the beginning of sentences). You do realise Smoke is the moderator, right? With that being the case, you should really listen to him, and try and improve. CrashBash 07:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll ask you again...please improve your grammar. Notice how there are spaces after my full stops, and also after my commas. That's how you should be writing. CrashBash 17:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) User box Hi! Remember some time ago I removed the categories from your user page? Well, I just created a Template for a user box. Now if you like you can say that you're from Chaosrealm or whatever you like using it. It is a copy of the characters' box, but it adds the "Users" category, instead of the "Characters" category. You can copy it from my user page!--Kombatgod 16:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Background Characters I just thought I'd explain to you that a background character is a character who appears in the background of an arena. For example, Cyrax appears in the background of Jade's Desert, and Blaze appears in the background of the Pit II. Any character who has appeared in the background of arena that we've seen images of from ''MK''2011 shouldn't count. Since the game has not come out yet, and it has been heavily implied that the characters who have appeared in the background of areas are simply placeholders, we won't be counting them as background characters until said game comes out. 13:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Lwgoslayer10, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Phantom won the "Most Powerful"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 01:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Phantom Truth I saw your edit in Cav´s page and I Said: WTF!? IS THAT TRUE!? 18:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) GIMME A LINK TO THE CHAR! (SORRY FOR CAPS, MY CAP KEY IS JAMMED) 19:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Link? You can find him under the winning term "Most Powerful" in Cavaliertunes' blog for the Kreate-a-Kombatant. Lwoslayer10 19:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What the f*ck were you thinking of qhen you made such an awesome character!? 19:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that Mk had no orange ninja and that the Dead Pool would look good if it were mystery goop instead of acid.Lwoslayer10 19:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 19:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sir. You're the one who spammed, not me. If spamming is really fun to you, I suggest you re-evaluate your hobbies. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 19:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Plus, it's really idiotic of you to spam in the first place. It's not funny, it's annoying. We always have plenty of fun, so don't base everyone on just yourself, it's selfish. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 19:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you even bother reading what I said earlier? We have plenty of fun, just because you aren't doesn't mean you have to speak for everyone when you're really speaking for yourself. As for spam, you know better. You were warned once, and did it again. If you're going to be a spammer, then you won't be returning any time soon. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 19:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've given this some thought, but I'm deciding to give you ONE more chance. I accept your apology and thank you for apologizing in the first place. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 20:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I unbanned you because I know you can do better things. That's why. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 20:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Are you serious? You have been warned about spam in the past, but you keep doing it over and over. Learn to listen. We let you talk, but spam is NOT allowed on the Chat. So, that was a bullsh*t excuse you used back there. You kan kome back in a week. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) To what you said to Bya, spamming and posting alot is different. Get that through your thick skull. You were allowed to talk, but you were spamming. Now stop bitching. No one took away your freedom of speach. Spamming=ban. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you kan talk, but you SPAMMED too much. Why must I always have to remind you this? That's why you are banned. Because this has been a problem in the past, you've been told too many times. Learn to stop. If you don't wanna make a big deal, then stop acting like it when leave a komment on my page about it. Listen, I didn't say you were stubborn, if it makes you feel better, because you aren't acting like it, but you ARE acting idiotic about it. You are my friend, okay. But if an admin says you kan't stop spamming, and you are banned from Chat, there is nothing I kan do. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Spamming and speaking your mind is different. You were most likely spamming because you were bored. But don't do it again. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A little something i noticed "This is my story, and you're not part of it." One of my most famous lines. Thats not YOUR line, thats Aurons from when he speaks to Hades in KH2, failed, by the way it says here your a 12 year old, you do realize the legal age for makeing an account is 13 AND UP, i suggest you come back when you grow a sense of matureity, i saw that blog of yours and quite frankly you sound like an attention seeker. The Nemesisx 12:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Auron may have said that, but I've never even played Kingdom Hearts 2, but if Auron is in it, I've gotta get it. And my blog is just my opinion. Lwgoslayer10 7:30 PM January 27, 2012 (UTC) I've just noticed As many of us have commented on your blog, you said you would reply to any questions and some of us have asked questions and you have not replied. —Riley Heligo 14:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC)